


Sam's Sister

by charlotte123456789



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, cutesy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 15,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Uley has a sister that he never even knew about, and she is a witch who is friends with the marauders. What will happen when they meet?</p><p>Please note that this story does not feature Sam. It will focus on the OC. Do not read if you just want to read about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ayla Marie Uley

Name: Ayla Marie Uley  
Age: Starts off 4 but, grows up.  
Species: Is currently 1/2 witch and 1/2 werewolf even though she hasn't transformed. Will later be 1/4 witch, 1/4 werewolf and 1/2 vampire.  
Looks: Dark Brown Hair, Dark blue eyes.  
Background: She was abandoned by her Mum when she was 4. She was then adopted by the Voltouri.


	2. Chapter 1

-When she was 4. On her birthday.-

I was being dropped off at a big building by my so called Mum. The last thing she told me before driving off was that she didn't love me and that she didn't want me. I walked into the big building by myself with my small bag and told the lady who was behind a desk in there, "My Mum doesn't want me any more." she looked at me and said "Oh, don't worry I'm sure another family will want you. If you come with me we will get you settled in."

-3 days after her 5th birthday.-

We all got called into the big room that people came into to see if they would like to adopt anyone. Today a few couples were looking around talking to other children but, none bothered to speak to me. I got so bored after an hour of doing nothing, I just walked out and went to my private music room where I would kill anyone who dared to enter.

I had just finished playing on the piano and was about to move onto the guitar when I heard clapping. I spun around to see who it was and found it to be a pretty man and lady. I studied them for a minute before asking, "Why are you here to adopt someone? I can see that you are obviously brother and sister and not married." The pretty lady spoke at that point and said "You are right little one. But are big family in Italy would like a young child around the place to liven things up." I burst out squealing when she said Italy, "I've always wanted to go there. I even learnt Italian just to be able to visit!!!!"

-Finally in Italy-

"It looks so pretty," I was staring at the ground from my small window whilst the lady and man who I learnt were called Jane and Alec watched me. When we finally got to the airport we went to find the car that they were using. I looked around and saw the most expensive car and ran to it saying "Hurry up!!!" They both looked at me in wonder and said "How do you know that is our car?" I looked at them and said quite plainly, " You just need to learn how to look and not to speak all of the time."

After I said that they didn't make any more remarks about what I said. When the car finally stopped I jumped out to see where we were. I saw a gigantic fairy castle. I ran in through the door which had been left open only to run into a very hard person. The person looked down at me in shock like he hadn't realised that I was coming. I took one look at him before saying "Hello, I'm Ayla. What are you doing in my fairy castle?" He looks at me blankly. I think I might have broken him, oops.

He finally moved, I started squealing for joy when Alec and Jane showed up and said, "Hello Demitri." The man who I learnt was now called Demitri finally learnt his manners and said, "Hello little one." I just looked at him crossly with my arm folded whilst I gutted at him saying, "I think you need to learn some manners mister." He gave me a look whilst Alex and Jane were trying not to laugh. Suddenly, they couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing whilst Demy stood there stuttering, "Y y y you laughed!!!" He ran off screaming after the outburst whilst I collapsed to the ground laughing.

When I had finally calmed down we all walked into a big room. I saw 3 men in there. Alex and Jane walked in and bowed down at them, I just looked at them until had reached a conclusion on what they were like. I walked up to the one in the middle and stared at me with a small real smile on his face covered by a big fake one. He said to me in a fake happy voice, "Hello, I'm Aro." I replied back "Why are you sad Aro? You put on this façade all the time, why do you hide?"

Aro said...


	3. Chapter 2

"Why are you sad Aro? You put on this façade all the time, why do you hide?"

Aro said, "Why do you know so much for someone so small? Do you know of our secret?" I replied back, "Well duh!!! Someone has finally figured out that I know!!!" Jane gasped and questioned "How?" I said simply, "I am very good at pretending to be asleep to find out things! And you don't do a good job of hiding it, you all cover up completely! Do you really think someone isn't going to notice?!?!"

Aro looked at me in wonder and asked, "Can I hold your hand?" I just gave him it, he gasped and whispered, "You have been through so much and yet you are only so young."

I said back at him, "I know."  
He had just looked at all my past memories. I could tell because of the funny buzzing in my head. He had seen me watching my Dad transforming into an oversized fluffy dog, watched me being told I was unwanted and unloved, and saw my reaction to when I found found out what they were.

The others looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head.

They all decided to go with me and Janey took me to my room. It was massive! Janey laughed at my shocked look. I heard some people talking all of a sudden and then some screams. I decided that I would cure there diet before I die.

-Time skip to when she was 9-

I had been their little princess for 4 years now and was loved by everyone in the castle. I decided that now would be a good time to work on the promise I made. I walked into the throne room and walked straight up to Aro and said, "I'm leaving." Everybody in the castle rushed there all at once hearing what I had said. Aro asked me, "Why?" speaking above everyone else in the room. They all looked at me anxious to hear my answer so that what ever was wrong they could change. I spoke clearly to them all, "I do not like your diet! Every time you bite a human it is like biting me!" Aro said simply, "We won't be able to survive any other way."

With that I walked out of the room grabbed my bag I had already packed with lots of money and food and clothes and walked out. I stole a car which I had hot-wired (Demy had taught me that) and drove to the airport. I booked a plane ticket and left to go to England. Halfway through the flight though I decided I was bored and asked if I could skydive here.

After some time wasted on making the pilot agree I jumped out with my bag and landed easily on the ground. I walked through some really dark woods until I saw some bright light I walked towards that and I came out by a gigantic castle.  
I decided to make a big entrance seeing as it would be such a shame to make a small one. I walked up to the big double doors and slammed them open whilst screaming, "I'm a tiny bit lost!!!" As I expected everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. So I decided to be even more annoying by shouting, "Hey what you all lookin' at? Is it not everyday someone decides to interrupt everything and do an over-dramatic entrance?"

Everybody still kept staring so I just sighed and walked down the big isle to a table at the front. I walked up to the old man with a cool beard and told him, "You know, I would guess that you were in charge?" I waited for him to nod his head, I then continued, "So I would say that it is your responsibility to teach them some manners." He nodded his head again and stood up to a pillar whilst I told his seat. He spoke to everybody, "We have a guest, so please be polite and do not stare." I smiled at him.

After about 10 mins of sitting there I got bored and started walking around. I looked at all the pictures on the walls and suddenly realized that they were moving. I guessed that this must be a magic school. I had heard if them but, I had never actually met a wizard or a witch and I had never been to a magic school.

I found a large statue that told me to go away, so being me I stayed there to annoy it. It soon got so fed up it moved out the way to reveal a stair case. Being me I had to climb up it to see where it went. It led me to an office. I saw a cool looking hat so I put it on. It started talking at me so I just had to reply. I figured out it was a mind reading hat. The hat told me some thing that I already knew like how I was part werewolf and how I ran away from my family of vampires. It then told me something shocking, the hat said, "You are also part witch, it must be why your mum didn't like you." I shrugged shrugged put the hat back down.

I then saw a big book named students so I picked it up and read it quickly as I was just skimming through. I soon learnt that there was some Malfoy boy who didn't sound very nice, a werewolf named Lupin and a group of boys who called themselves the Marauders. It was also very handy as it included pictures of everyone.

I heard footsteps approaching the door so I hurriedly put the book back and tried to look like I hadn't touched it.

The man with the cool beard then walked in.


	4. Chapter 3

The man with the cool beard then walked in.

He looked at me and asked, "How did you get here?" and "Why are you at my school?" I replied back calmly, "I didn't really really mean to come here. I was just around the area and I also didn't know it was a school and that it was yours. But, on better terms you have a nice school and beard." He replied quickly "Thanks," he then asked as if afraid of what my answer was going to be "Do you know of what we are?" so that was what he was afraid of! "I know what you and I am even though I didn't know that you really existed until now" he looked at me and said, "How did you find out? I know that everyone aren't the best at keeping it a secret but, I have made sure they were all very careful!" I spoke at him in a duh tone saying "Well a talking hat, a book which says lots of weird words in and a terrible school uniform. It isn't very hard to guess."

And with that I walked out the room. I wandered around again until I came to a painting of a rather large women. She looked at me plainly and said, "password?" I replied back, "Well hello, I don't know the password as I just arrived here after running away from home, skydiving out of a plane, making a big entrance and annoying a stone gargoyles so much it moved out of the way and let me in. So I would really like to get to know you better but, just not now as I am really tired and need a hairbrush to do my hair!!!" I ended up screaming at her by accident and it proved that Jane really had rubbed off on me. She let me in with a look of scared her face.

Once I got in I looked around and saw a circle-ish shaped room. I took at the stairs closest to me and went up them. I walked by all of the doors until I found one that looked nice. It was engraved with the words- The Marauders I went in and saw that there were 4 beds. I saw a clean hairbrush and grabbed it to do my hair. I really didn't care if it was someone else's I needed it more. I then chose the comforts looking bed and proceeded to go to sleep.

Time Rewind!!!

-Sirius POV-  
Me, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony were all walking down to lunch when we decided to take a short cut to get there early so we could get the best food. We were all scoffing our faces when the doors were slammed open and a small girl walked in screaming "I'm a tiny bit lost!!!" We all stared at her. It's not everyday someone does that. She then screamed "Hey what you all lookin' at? Is it not everyday someone decides to interrupt everything and do an over-dramatic entrance?" We all still stared at her. She walked over to Dumbledore and spoke to him and he told us all to stop staring. With that we did. She stayed for about 10 mins before walking off. We finished our lunch and went to our dorm as it was free period.

When we got there we found the small girl laying on my bed.She woke up and said...

-James POV-  
We all walked to lunch following Sirius. When we got there a tiny girl walked in screaming something. I didn't really pay attention to her because it was a good chance to look at my Lily flower without her noticing. When she finally did notice she shouted at me so I decided to for with the others rated than stay there. When we got there I noticed to girl lay on Padfott's bed. She woke up and said...

-Remus POV-  
We all walked into lunch and sat down. The others started to scoff their faces whilst I just took a buttered bread roll. I was halfway done eating it when a beautiful girl walked in screaming. You could tell something was wrong underneath but only if you looked enough which the others didn't. She walked out while later. They got tired of eating after a while and we all want up to our room. The beautiful girl was lying on the bed. I stared at her admiring her beauty. She then woke up and said...

-Peter POV-  
Food!!!  
Why is there a girl in our room?


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up to find 4 boys staring at me. As I had just woken up though I decided to be nice and not scream at them and said, "Can you not stare. I am getting really fed up of it." The boys all looked away quickly, I think they had seen me at lunch. I asked them for their names since I had grown up getting told to be polite. The boy with glasses said he was called James, the boy who was fat and ugly said he was Peter, the one with nice black hair said that his name was Sirius which I thought was hilarious and the boy with scars on his face was Remus. I could tell that he was a werewolf because I had seen quite a few in Volterra.

I spoke to them all and said what a nice night it was supposed to be. They all started started looking uncomfortable. I then said, "I love full moons as well I am thinking of staying outside to look at it. With that I walked off.

I I found myself in the hall again and looked at everything this time. The tables were all different. One table had snotty looking people on it, one had clever looking people on it, another had friendly looking people on it and the last table looked like it had boastful and brave looking people on it but, they did look nice.

The green people on the horrid table stared at me and started asking me to come over saying that if I didn't I must be a "Mud-blood" I could tell this wasn't very nice from the looked everyone else was giving so I decided to tell them off my way. I walked over to them calmly not even looking at the other tables until I got there. They all looked pleased with themselves. I smirked and then screamed at them, "YOU HONESTLY THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD GET ME TO COME AND SIT WITH YOU!!! YOU EVIL IGNORANT PEOPLE!!! IF I FIND OUT THAT HAVE PICKED ON OR HURT OR BULLIES ANYONE I LIKE THEN YOU WILL HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR!!!" They all looked at me terrified. Good I thought to myself. I then smiled at them and walked off leaving everyone to applaud me and laugh at the idiots I had just scared.

I was walking down a corridor when I heard a loud bell go off. There were people walking everywhere so I decided to follow a girl with bright red hair as she seemed interesting.

When she stopped she was standing outside a door with everybody else. A old looking lady came and opened it and everyone went and sat down. I walked up to her and said, "Hello I'm Ayla, I'm not really supposed to here or really anywhere in this country. So what should I do?" The whole class was . looking at me. She was just about to reply when the 4 boys I had met walked in, when they saw me and the teacher they screamed, "Hi Minnie and Ayla!!!" She just shook her head at them whilst they went and took their seats and went back to me, she asked me confused, "Why do you mean you aren't in the right country?" I burst out laughing at that and said, "Did you not think I had an accent? I lived in America for the first 4 years of my life before I changed families and went to live in Volterra in Italy!" Everyone looked at me shocked and one of the annoying people from that table shouted out, "PROVE IT!!!" I smirked before saying, "Ciao chi sei? Sono Alya." They all looked at me and went, "OK!"

With that I got fed up of standing and sat down and stared at the teacher before saying quite plainly, "Shouldn't you be teaching something? I know I'm not from here but, even I know that." She looked a bit flustered before continuing with her class.  
Once I had sat in that class for an hour looking at random people I left with the Marauders. We all walked outside to a small cottage as that was where they had their next class. A big man came out and said, "Hello" to everyone before going to a horse like thing. He asked, "Who can see it?" I put my hand up and was surprised to see only a few of us had. He then went onto explain that if you have never seen a person die then you can't see them. To this I shouted out, "But I haven't seen death." He looked at me whilst we both tried to figure it out. I realised it must be due to the fact that I live with dead people that haven't moved on so it must be like they are dying every moment of the day.

When that class ended it was lunch. I went in and sat with the the girl with red hair whose name I learnt was Lilly who James liked. In the middle of lunch the doors at the end of the room slammed open and in walked my family. Everybody stared at them. They could tell that they were vampires. I looked at them and saw that their eyes were now yellow-ish/gold-ish colour. I decided that I would go home with them once they found me. I whispered to Remus to hide me. Luckily they couldn't hear me though because everyone else was whispering.

They walked up to the big table like I had done. I was surprised to see all the guards and their wives there. I felt really loved. Apr came up to Dumbledore and said, "Hello I am here for Ayla." With that I got fed up of hiding and ran up to Jane and Alec shouting so loud that everyone could hear, "Janey, Alecy have you 2 done anything different whilst I wasn't there?" They spun around and ran up to me both shouting, "How dare you run away from us!!! Do you know how worried we have been and the time we spent looking for you?!?!?!" I said a measles, "oops?" Everyone was now looking our way so I decided to put them out of their misery and screamed, "I live in Italy, I can speak lots of languages. I have already finished school and yes , I do live with vampires!!! Any questions?" Everybody was silent so I shouted, "See you soon!" Before Jane grabbed me and we all ran home.


	6. Chapter 5

When we all finally got to Italy I was starving. It had been like what 3 hours without food and I was dying. So naturally when I was placed on the ground I ran in nearly at vampire speed and found a jam doughnut. Once that drama had been taken care of I went into the throne room. Everyone went silent when I entered Aro looked at me before saying, "We have thought over your words and have decided that you are more important than our diet choices so we are willing to change for you." I ran over and hugged him after he said that and said to them all, "I told you that you all still had some heart left in you." They all smiled at me before Marcus decided to say, "I see that you have made some friend ships." Jane went onto me asking questions straight after he said that and I had to give Marcus one of Jane's stares.

Nearly 5 hours later when I had told Jane everything about me being there she was happy. But then she asked how I got there. I had hoped that she would have left this question out as she was clearly going to freak out about how I landed and that it was too dangerous for a little girl.I said, "The information you want is classified." When I couldn't think of a better answer. She gave me the famous smirk and said, "OK I'll just go and get Aro then." I ran out screaming to my room. Sadly though she had been prepared and had called Alex and Felix to stand outside the door. They both grabbed me and took me to Aro.

He looked at us all when we came in, Jane walking following Alex and Felix holding a struggling me. Jane came up to him and said, "I would be very grateful if you could look at her past and let me see." He walked over over to me and took my hand and Janes. Jane stood still for the entire 2 minutes that they were looking at my past. When Aro finally broke the connection Jane gave me a look that really was quite scary and said in a whisper, "You bribed your way onto a plane, then you argued with the pilot until he let you jump out of it, you then went into a dark forest until you walked up to a castle and let yourself into it. Do you have any idea how mad I am?" All I could muster up was a small, "No" whilst Alex and Felix kept glancing at Jane scared and looking at me in shock.

Yeah, so Jane through a really big bossy fit and nearly killed Demitri. It was quite funny from where I was standing but not so much for him.

Flashback-

Jane had just walked in still seething. You could see everybody was ever really scared or found it hilarious. Demi was standing by the door and was one of the people who found it funny. He suddenly couldn't take it any more and collapsed to the ground laughing. When Jane heard that she spun around and started fighting him. Poor Demi didn't see it coming and had to have help from Alec to get her off.

-End of flashback.

I was now trying to but some clothes as I had grown out of all my others. Seeing as I couldn't find any though I went home and wandered around. I came to a big door and found a book on the desk inside. I started to read it as you never know what you might find. It happened to be a vampire dictionary with all the names and numbers and where they live. I learned through it glancing at everyone until I came to an Alice. It said she could tell the future and that she was brilliant at shopping. This seemed to be right. I was going to use it and call as that what it was for.

I grabbed the phone off the stand and failed the number it said. After 3 rings someone answered.

Person- Hello Aro, how may we help?  
Me- Hello to you as well, I happen to be looking for an Alice though. It would be nice if you could put her on.

I heard some shuffling and then:

Twinkly voice- Hello this is Alice, how can I help?  
Me- Hi, I'm Ayla and I could really use your help with some shopping.

I heard a squeal down the end of the phone line and:

Alice- Sure, I would love to help. I should be there in 2 days. You don't mind if I bring my family along do you?  
Me- No I don't mind, but mind you they will have to be polite.  
Alice-Alice They will be. See you soon.

-Alice POV-  
The emergency phone rang then and we all stopped what we were doing and stood together. Carlisle looked at the screen and said, "Voltouri" We all glanced his way and he picked it up. After speaking for a minute he passed the phone over to me with a confused look saying, "It's for you." I picked it up and listened. It sounded like a young girl was on the end. When I listened properly she was saying about how I was needed to help with some shopping. I squealed in delight, this was serious though if they were calling me. I said that I would be able to come and asked if everybody else could come as well. She said Yes as long as they were polite. I hung up after that and everyone looked at me.

All I said to them was, "This is a serious matter which only I can help with." I even managed to shield my mind from Edward. We all packed quickly and left.

-Normal POV-  
It had been 2 days now of waiting and I hadn't told anyone about it. I was waiting at the front door for their arrival when I heard a knock. I opened it to see a bunch of people. I let them in and took the girl who said she was Alice off to the side. I explains to her, "Nobody knows about me inviting you so make it look like a surprise visit if you can. And by the way I only have 2 million to spend. I'm sorry it's not as much as you're used to." She looked at me in surprise. She said, "Don't worry I have plenty of money we can use and you don't need to say Sorry about it. Now let's go and introduce everyone."

We walked back to the group who were all standing there awkwardly. I smiled at them and said, "Hello I'm Ayla, I called Alice to help me with something very important. Oh and just so you know they don't know that I called you, met you or showed you where your rooms are." With that they all gave me an odd look before introducing themselves. The one with blond hair said, "Hello I'm Jasper. I'm married to Alice" The next one who looked like a big teddy bear said shareholder smiling at me, "Hi I'm Emmet", the one after that who looked older then everyone else said calmly, "Hello, I'm Carlisle. It is nice to make your acquaintance." The blonde girl said smiling softly, "Hi, I'm Rosalie but you can call me Rose. I am married to Em." The pretty looking older lady said, "Hi, "I'm Esme. I am the mother of this family." Then the last one apart from Alice said, "Hello, I'm Edward. So what exact help do you need with Alice though?" I smirked at him and said defining it all with one word, "Shopping." They all turned to look at Alice and most of what I heard was, "You said it was important and that only you could help." To shut them all up I did something I had learnt at the magic school and her. I screamed.

It worked like always. They all shut up and looked at me. I explained to them very carefully this time, "Now, I did call Alice because, I need specialist help. This may seem weird but Alice was in the reference book and it said about shopping and fashion. That has only got a few words per person so this is very clear. She was needed and it was her obligation to help. Now, have you all got that? Or am I going to have to explain again." They all looked at me. So nope I will not explain again.

I then took them all to their rooms before going to bed myself.


	7. Chapter 6

Let's just say they they didn't really take it well when they found out this morning that I invited some old friends over.

Flashback to this morning-

I had just walked into the throne room when Janey ran up to me screeching, "Has anyone hurt you? Tell me Who that are? They are going to die!!! Why didn't you scream? Are you going to die?" I looked at her a bit shocked that she was really worrying over me so much. She kept holding me and hugging me like I was going to die until Alex came and pried her off me saying, "Why don't you give her a chance to talk?" They all looked at me sorrowful whilst I was thinking, "I feel so loved!!!" I realised that I hadn't spoken for a good 5 minutes then and Janey looked like she had thought I was really badly hurt and didn't want to talk about it.

I walked over to Aro and held out my hand. This made Jane terrified of what happened as you could see by the look on her face. Aro took my hand then went, "Ahhh. I see." With that I burst out laughing as I couldn't hold it in any more. At that moment to make me laugh even harder and collapse on the ground the Cullens walked in.

Janey looked at them and then at me before screaming at me, "I thought you were dying!" I couldn't reply to that as I was still to busy laughing though so Aro kindly explained to everyone who had just walked in to see what the commotion was.

Flashback over-

So here I was now with Alice, Janey, Esmé and Rosalie buying everything I needed. They had all been shocked to find out that they were all now Veggies though and how I had done it. The boys had been banned banners they had no talent with shopping but, we made them all be ready to help with the bags.

We found out a lot about each over though with all the waiting in ques and everything else and they said that they were planning to move to my original home town and that I could visit them and see my old family if I wanted to. I agreed. After that they had to travel back to their home though whilst I reorganised my closet.

-2 months later-

It's been forever since they have visited and today I decided that I was going to visit. I wrote a little note saying I was going on holiday before getting in to our private jet and telling the pilot where to go.

Once I got there I said a quick thanks to the pilot before telling him to fly back and that I would call when he was needed. I then walked around a forest for a bit until I found a house. It was in the middle of nowhere but looked great so I guessed that it was there's. I tapped on the door before walking in. They said that I would be welcome to come so I decided that it meant to enter the house. Carlisle appeared as soon as I had stepped over the porch. He looked at me before saying, "Hello, come in. Sorry about not having any actual human food though, we weren't expecting you." I smiled in return.

I followed him through to a living room where Alice and Jasper were. Alice ran up to me and gave me a hug before saying rather quickly, "Why didn't I see you coming? Where are your clothes? And hi!!!" I smiled at her and explained, "You probably didn't see me coming because I only decided this morning. And no I didn't pack my clothes because or there wouldn't be enough room on the jet with all my new ones. And hi to you too!!"

We then stayed there and chatted about everything whilst the boys looked around a bit awkwardly. I smirked in my head.


	8. Chapter 7

Later on once the boys had finally ran away from us we started doing make overs. Alice made me look really pretty. I also made Alice look pretty-ish. However she said she loved it and that I would have to show her how to do it so she could wear it again. I think she was only saying that so I didn't feel bad though. Rosalie joined us halfway through me showing Alice how to do it and she said it looked beautiful and asked if I could give her one too.

After finishing all our makeovers we went to find a movie to put on. We decided to watch:  
The Lorax  
The Hobbit  
The Grinch  
Romeo & Juliet

This took us over 2 hours to prepare just the list. They had so many movies. We then watched them all in succession with me eating popcorn before I fell asleep laying across them.

The next morning I woke up on a bed. I decide that one of them must have put me Her but the real question is why do they even have beds? I got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Once I was there I found Esmé cooking an English breakfast but without the black pudding. She smiled at me and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I smiled back knowing that she loved cooking but hat she hardly ever got the chance so it was worth letting her be happy.

Whilst she was cooking my thoughts kept trailing back to home and if they were worried. I think Esmé saw me glancing at the phone because she went over to me and passed me it. I quickly dialled home and Jane answered. I had a long conversation with my adopted Mum until I didn't feel so homesick. I then gave the phone back to Esmé and smiled at her gratefully. She said, "Don't worry sweetly. You can always phone them whenever you want, even if it is in the middle of a cinema and would be terribly rude." I started laughing when she said that. You could never stay sad for too long if Esmé was with you.

So we all went to watch Avengers Assemble at the cinema. It was brilliant. After the movie we all came home and I ate some diner that Esmé had cooked. I gladly accepted it as it looked like a masterpiece. We then watched Alice and Edward play chess which alerted for hours as Alice could tell what move Edward was going to make and knew how she could beat it. Then Edward would be reading her mind all during it so he kept changing his moves so that she wouldn't win which made Alice see a different future. This took hours to complete. I thought it was pretty funny. I then played Carlisle. I won but I think that really he let me win as he had years of experience yet he didn't win.

After that I told them that I would be leaving for I talk tomorrow though. They all said OK to that and Alice decided that she wouldn't pack my closet to go home as I would need one for when I visited.

The next morning I woke up early. Alice had packed everything I needed during the night and all that I was eau ting for now was the jet. It arrived 2 minutes late it I decided to let it slip as he was hoping for a life as a vampire to work for the Voltouri. But I did tell him to be more punctuate. The flight took ages. I was bored the whole way through. I mean I did have everything I wanted but the one thing that I wanted but didn't have was someone to talk to.

Janey was the person to meet me at the runway. I ran off and jumped into her arms. She looked very happy to see me. I told her that I would carry up with everyone later as right now I was going to go to bed as I had a serious case of jet lag.


	9. Chapter 8

Once I had a very long nap I decided that I wanted to change the colour of the throne room to bright pink as it is a much more attractive colour. I rang up so painters and told them that the had to have the whole room done within 10 minutes with it dry. They said that they could get everyone in their firm to do it in that time but it would cost quite a bit of money. I told them that I didn't care but if they were even 1 minute over the time allowed I wouldn't pay them any more than a penny. They agreed even though them man who did most the talking sounded a bit worried.

As promised they turned up and got the job done in 7 minutes rather than 10 so I paid them almost double the original price.

Once they had left I set up some video cameras and went to go and watch the reaction whilst I simultaneously send it to the cullens and every other place with vampires I could find. Once everyone was connected we waited for the fun to start!

When they came in the first things they were met with were bright pink balloons as I thought they would add a special touch. They all had their mouths hanging open before they all shouted at the same time, "Ayla Marie Uley get here now!!!" I slowly went there.

When I opened it the first thing I said to all of them was, "Do you like it?" sounding really hopeful. They all thought I was being serious as I continued, "It really brings out your eyes don't you think and it won't be so dark any more so less on electricity bills whilst we are saving the planet." Aro managed to say, "We err love it!"

I did a really big smile about that and went on gushing that I could redo their rooms and the rest of the castle to make it look pretty. They all looked a bit scared, which they should be. I started explaining the different colours in their rooms and how pink and purple will make their eyes stand out.

It looked like they were all trying to decide whether they should suffer by letting me paint their rooms or whether they will suffer me being eternally heart-broken. It looked like they had all decided to let me paint as Aro said, "So when are we going shopping?" I smiled at him and how worried he looked. Then said, "We'll we will have to go soon but not today as I am tired. Bye!" I then walked out hearing a sigh of relief and I imagined them explaining to everyone not to mention anything to do with paint or redecorating.

After finally reaching my room I decided that I did actually want a nap. So that is what I did.


	10. Chapter 9

It was now my 10th birthday and I was having a gigantic party that Alice had planned just for me.

I was hectic in the castle though people rushing about everywhere and loads of different vampires from all over the world arriving. They hadn't been told exactly why they were. coming and most were only appearing out of fear that if they didn't come they would inexperienced an unexpected visit. But, to be really honest, I didn't really care if they didn't come as I wouldn't expect them to all like me and be there.

It was now evening and I could see that most the guests looked a bit worried. I could also see that my family hadn't told the rest of the community that they were now vegetarian. I stopped my trail of thought as Aro came up to speak. It was most likely to introduce me as I hadn't appeared yet.

He said, "As most of you are wondering why I called you all here I shall now make it known. We have decided to publicly announce that we are now vegetarian and most enjoy it-" He was cut off by a number of gasps from the crowd as they looked at their eyes. He then continued, "And Jane and Alec have adopted a girl. She is a part of our family and has been for a while now. Yes she is human. And yes she does know about us. That brings us to the reason reason of why you are here. This is a very special day for her as it is now her 10th birthday." All the vampires in the room clapped as I entered and I blushed bright red. I saw a few of the girls look like they wanted to cry as well. Aro then passed me a microphone. I was a bit annoyed as I hadn't agreed to do this as I hated speaking in front of people I don't know unless I had calmed myself down already. I took it shakily and said, "Erm... So thank you for all coming even though you didn't have to. I won't mind if some of you choose to leave halfway through this if you hate it here and don't like me. Ok, well then... I guess thank you to Alice who arranged it all and thank you to Aro and everyone else who let me paint the throne room pink. By the way if you want to see that go straight ahead. Kay so BYE!!!" And walked off giving the mic to Aro who was trying to order his guards to stop people entering the throne room.

Ignoring everyone who wanted to make small talk with me I imagined other places that would be so much more fun than this party until it was finally over. Nearly half the guests had left not wanting to be here, which I personally thought was quite rude even if I had said it wasn't. The ones that did stay were good enough even if some of them looked a bit moody like Uncle Marcus.

It was finally time to go to bed though and I was trying to avoid getting caught as I was no way in hell tired yet! Not getting caught was the hard part though as I'm the only one here with a heartbeat which makes me very easy to find. But still, I tried and a few of the newer guards were dim enough to believe that I had a device making the noise and I was just a very small adult. Idiots.

It took nearly 2 hours for them to finally get me and I was very pleased with myself as all the time I was disappearing I was mingling with the guests. So in the end Alec found me talking to a person called Kate who I found out could shock you even though she couldn't do it to me. Alex was very rude about it though. He ran to us before I could go again and chucked me over his shoulder which I wasn't very happy about. I then screamed at him to put me down whilst he just laughed. He then took me all the way to my room before dumping me on the bed and calling a guard to stand outside my door. Rude!!!

I then realized that I was tired even if I did try to ignore it, so I went to sleep to sleep quietly with a guard there for no reason what so ever, even if sometimes I may try to escape from pure boredom.


	11. Chapter 10

I woke up feeling hyper and I knew that today was one of the days I would be most likely to get killed for being so annoying. Oh well.

I dressed in colours that were really bright and stood out from their cloaks and then went to find them all.

The guard outside my room attempted to try and get me to change. He knows better now though, after I had a very firm talk with him. He followed me around the castle until I sat down bored after spending ages searching and not finding.

The guard looked down at me and asked, "Why are you sitting on the floor?" Obviously he hadn't learnt his lesson about not questioning me. I looked him in the eye and gave him my best Jane stare, which I do have to say is very intimidating. Waiting patiently until he started to fidget around uncomfortably and tried to avoid eye contact. Finally he gave up and muttered just loud enough for me to hear, "I won't question you again." I smirked and walked off after picking myself up and dusting off. That should have done it.

I finally found Jane, Alec, Marcus, and Aro in the Throne Room which was still pink. I looked at them all for a while before deciding Marcus was comfiest and went to sleep on him as all my previous hyper-ness has dissipated and I was left feeling like I could do with a nap.

When I woke up I found myself on the floor. I looked up and glared at Marcus for putting me there as it was dusty and cold. Turning my nose up at them all who I could hear snickering in the background I walked out to change my clothes into something less dusty.

Once I was done found Jane waiting in my room. She did her evil smile at me which made me run for the door only to have her jump on me. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes but, just as she was about to crack, Alec walked in ruining the whole effect of it. In my hesitation though Jane grabbed me and ran to a jet, shouting at the pilot to hover above they British Channel. She then turned to me smiled and said, "So we are now officially on holiday even though they didn't say. Where do you want to go first?"

I smiled as I realized what that meant. Thinking it over for a while for me I decided to settle on that magic school in Scotland somewhere. Just to annoy them.

Finally arriving there I used the same entrance style as last time, as the saying goes if it ain't broke don't fix it. Before I sat down on the table with the people I had met last time and started to eat once again ignoring all the odd looks from the majority of people there. 

They all looked at me for a while as I continued to ignore them until Remus broke the silence by shouting, "Oh!!!!! Hello Ayla!!!" With that all the other boys finally sussed it out and I was engulfed with hugs. Of course this made Jane come over with her evil glare at them because she had no idea who they were. Plus the fact that they were all boys. As I had mentally predicted all of them jumped off me and looked at the ground awkwardly until I told Jane to be nice and we both had a laughing fir over imagining her being nice to strangers whilst everyone else in the room still tried to figure out who we both were.

After finishing my plate of food that had so graciously appeared before me, I decided that once again I was bored so I jumped up on the table, which caused Janey to shout at me to, "Be more lady like!!!" and said to everyone, "To be honest this is very rude that you don't all remember me. Of course excusing the newer kids, as I visited here a while back by myself only to be taken away by my very angry parents. Really? No? You lot are hopeless!!!" I jumped off the table and went to find Lilly. She moved over when she saw me coming and smiled. Whilst walking over I shouted to the world, "At least someone remembers me!!!!" To which Lilly blushed at as I smirked.

Dumbly stood up the moment I sat down and said, " I should be able to jog the memories of those that can't remember. If students and staff could please view this." With that a giant -projector screen came up and replayed all events here that included me. Once it was finally over I looked over at Jane to see what she thought as she hadn't been entirely happy with what Aro had said. And he had left out certain details. She looked worse then mad but had that odd calm surrounding her.

Taking my chances I took my best option and ran whilst screaming, "Save me!!!!!"

If I had looked back I would have seen how she calmly got up and followed me out.


	12. Chapter 11

I found myself going around in circles and Jane was still following me.

Finally after much thinking I decided my best chance was to go back to the Main Hall as I could possibly try to hide along with the other kids if they acted normal. I looked to see if it was clear to go and it looked like it was. I made a run for it only to have Jane pounce on me as I reached the door. She was giving me Her glare and to be perfectly honest I thing I the only reason I didn't feel like I was burning up into flames was because I was her daughter.

After she had given me a very long talk on how I was such an idiot and why we do not get people to tell lies for you. I decided I was tired enough to sleep so I walked along some random places with Jane following until I found a painting that looked like it could hide a room, so obviously I annoyed it. And just like the other one did ages ago it opened for me so I would go away. Inside there was a nice room which was mainly yellow but had a welcome feel to it all. So I went and found a bed whilst Jane watched over me.

When I awoke I found a gigantic crowd of kids around my bed and Jane nowhere in sight. Where the hell is your guard vampire when you need one??? I managed to get up ignoring them all and tried my best to look normal-ish. After they had completely annoyed me with all their stares I shoved them all out of the way and followed my nose to find food.

I soon located the mass of students going to eat so I followed them until I came into the main hall where I delightedly found food that I had been looking for. It had sadly looked really boring this morning though, so I took the initiative to be clever and set up a trap for whoever comes in last. When they walked in it would set off a trip wire which would then throw blue eggs at them which I had been kindly given to by a house elf I met when I got lost. After that they would be covered with neon yellow flour. And the best thing was you couldn't get it off until I said so. They would never guess it was me though as everyone thinks I know hardly anything about magic and that I won't be able to do it. It is a wonder for what one can learn by reading very big albeit sometime boring books. I also now have a wand as well as Carlisle has some very good connections in London which I gratefully used to get to London and back here in one night with everything I need. Thank the lord for connections in this harsh world!

It looked like everyone was in the hall as I moved to sit down next to Lilly. She smiled when she saw me and I smirked which caused her to groan. By now it was halfway through breakfast when suddenly my silent alarm bell went off to say somebody or some people were coming. I told Lilly to look towards the doors and she did as well as passing on the message. I did a mental countdown and just as I reached 1 the doors burst open and in walked the Marauders showing off.

But, what they failed to notice was that everyone was already looking there before they made the entrance. So the time I had gave them was wasted and they got coated with the eggs. They all stood star-shocked with with their mouths wide open. I thought to myself quietly "You shouldn't have put your mouths open". Before they got cover with the flour and all got a mouth full of it.

Everybody stood staring at them for a full minute before laughter erupted into the hall as they all ran out.

I thought to myself that although cruel, really they did deserve it as they terrorized people all the time. Saying a quick goodbye to Lilly as I left realizing I better go and see how they are which will make them be sure it wasn't me as well. Oh how amazingly intelligent my mind can be.


	13. Chapter 12

I somehow managed to find my way to their room. Once I got there I hesitantly knocked on the door and waited until I heard a shout of, "COME IN!!!" from inside. I walked in trying avoid all the mess but in the end I just gave up as it was unavoidable.

I saw them all frantically trying to get it off them with no success. I burst out laughing but managed to turn it into a coughing fit. But they still all gave me glares so I had to point out, "Really you should find it quite funny as if you did it to anybody you would laugh wouldn't you?" They all nodded there heads after that but still didn't like very happy with me.

I was beginning to get bored now though as nobody had said anything for the past 2 minutes so I said, "Who do you think did it?" They all looked a bit muddled and Remus said, "It can't have been the Prewett twins as they aren't advanced enough to do this kind of magic that won't come off until the person or people let them. I really have no idea." The others looked shocked and a bit panicked when he mentioned the part where it wouldn't come off until whoever it was wanted it too. I then fake sneezed and everyone looked at me weirdly. I glared back I mean I was really bored who could blame me.

I left them after that though telling them that lessons start in 5 minutes. I went and found Lilly and went to lesson with her. When we got their we saw the Marauder huddled up together in the corner waiting for a teacher called Professor McGonagall. When she arrived we all went in and they entered last. Miss then asked them to go and wash themselves to which they replied blushing, "Sorry, but we tried that and we can't get it off." She stared at them trying to figure out if they could or they couldn't . She must have believed that they were lying as next thing we all knew they were soaked and everyone was laughing.

Once the laughter had died McGonagall turned to the rest of the class and said, "Whoever did this please remove the spell at once." I followed along with what everyone else was doing and looked around. Just then though James shouted out, "JUST DO IT ALREADY!!!" Everyone couldn't stop laughing and I took the chance to mutter the reverse spell which would remove all the flour and eggs and also dry them off but at a price whilst I was pretending to laugh. Next thing I knew though was that I was actually laughing as the price for being clean was to be dressed in Make-up and dresses. McGonagall looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh as she said, "Well this I can fix." and with a wave of her wand they were all back in their normal clothes. They then all went and sat down, whilst everyone recovered from their laughing fits.


	14. Chapter 13

Once the lesson had ended I dragged Lilly over their to meet them with me. She had an annoyed look on her face though. When we got over their the first thing Lilly said before she could stop herself was, "Oh Merlin! James are you all right?" After she realized what she said though she blushed and looked down whereas James looked like he had just become a billionaire. I didn't say anything though as I would get it out of her later.

We walked towards lunch whilst chatting about who it could be. I was very happy to hear that they had no idea. After leaving them there I went to go and find Jane. I told her about what I had done and I swear I have never seen her more proud. She kept smiling at me all the time after that. I then told her I wanted to do another but different, one with more normal characteristics so that they can narrow down the list to only people with non-magical families. So together we ran and caught Lilly and she joined us saying it was time they were taught a lesson, as long as they didn't get physically hurt. Jane ran out to London with us and we brought millions of marbles which we could spread over the floor of their room along with a camera so we could post it live. Then we brought some really hot sweets that when you ate them your felt as if your mouth was on fire.

We then ran back and set it all up with a live video feed to every house and waited for the fun to begin.

Luckily it wasn't long. We all watched them walk in and see the sweets. Being the greedy people they are they all grabbed a handful apart from Remus as he only managed to get 1 before they they were all gone and stuffed them in their mouths. They looked happy for about 5 seconds then they were all running to the bathroom to get a drink of water.

Safely for them we had decided to spread all the marbles over the floor their so when they ran in they all fell over into a giant heap on the floor. We were all laughing before they even realized that I had disconnected them from the water supply as they finally got to the tap. They moved out again to run to the kitchens were I had asked the house elves if 4 boys came could they give them the water that makes their mouth and surrounding face go blue. The house elves did as I had asked and the boys were left freaking out when they realized their mouths had been dyed blue on camera.

Finally seeing the fun was over I disconnected the feed as they walked out of the kitchens.


	15. Chapter 14

Once I woke up I decided to be unusual for myself but try the usual like routine that everyone else goes along with for once and see what they all do... And it was boring.

Come on! All they do is get up half asleep, get dressed, go and eat and go to lesson. Nobody and I mean NOBODY alternated from that ritual.

I stuck with my original plan though and followed them along though acting like a zombie which for some reason I don't think they were all too happy about as they kept doing them weird half shouts at me as they wandered along. I copied them though and had toast like everyone else but couldn't help to think to myself that they have lots of different options for what they could choose to eat but no! They all choose toast!

The Marauders showed up near the end with no sign on them of what had happened. Everybody started laughing as they walked in which was funny enough but then they laughed with them out of awkwardness which was even funnier. They would never have gotten away with the teachers not noticing the awkwardness even if it wasn't for somebody *cough cough* me *cough cough* projecting a video onto a wall at the side of the room using a handy spell I had picked up from my time there. After that they all put their heads down and quickly got breakfast whilst we all calmed down even if the slytherins weren't exactly the subtlest about their enjoyment at the marauders recent humiliation.

Deciding to abandon classes for the day to go and catch up with Jane as I was really abandoning her and that just wasn't right. Taking up the whole day as I'd planned I then enlightened her about how fun it was too annoy the girls, so we decided that we would find the girls and the both of us would be like them again and do exactly what they do.

We first found them eating so I ate what they had whilst Jane stared at them, you know, like you do. Then, they walked out all leaning over onto each other so me and Jane started staggering around and acting drunk following behind them it turns out that they didn't really like that and they shouted at us so we both shouted at each other to stop it like them. They all just sighed and so we copied.

Finally coming to their common room, I smirked as the painting glanced at me scared whilst ignoring all the strange looks. Continuing to annoy them all by copying their nightly routine of showering, putting on pyjamas, talk a bit, read a bit and then fall asleep. Boring.

And so me and Jane, as such nice citizens of the world, have officially decided to show them how you start and end the day.

Running into their room screaming at six o'clock in the morning and they were all so nice as to chuck a pillow at us, after realizing that no, there was not a life or death emergency. But once they were finally all dragged out of bed we decided that we couldn't be asked to get dressed so we all ran down to the hall in our pyjamas. Step one complete of teaching them how not to care of what they look like when it's way to early in the morning.

We then moved onto step two of teaching them that their is a wider range of food than just toast and your taste buds will be thankful for it. We did this in a revolutionary way that combines exercise with your need for food, simply put you run around the table 3 times before some rude person shouts at you to stop. Whatever is in front of you that is what you eat. And since we were the only ones in there apart from the teachers no one could call us idiots. Very, very successful game.

And so we all ate what we got, which even I must admit was a bit weird as I had jelly and then they all had things like roast potatoes and baked beans. It was, and please take note of a keyword here, fun! We can now say that now they know how to choose breakfast properly.

The rest of the day went fine and we so nicely decided that we wouldn't embarrass them at lunch today as we could patiently wait for another time, always keep them on their toes.

Now we had to teach them how to have a proper pyjama party. The last job of the day.

Grabbing everything that we could possibly want to eat from the lovely house elves that inhabit the school and then locked them all in the room as well as getting Jane to barricade us in properly to be absolutely sure that none of us could lave without it taking a while, or jumping out the window.

I taught them how to have a proper mattress fight, none of that weak pillow fight stuff and then told them that we would have to play truths as it was too late for dares. I learnt many helpful things during that, such as Lily secretly likes James and really that is just so cute. Finally we all went to sleep later at about 4 in the morning when we finally deemed it was appropriate and everyone had participated enough.


	16. Chapter 15

When Jane and I finally woke up and had successfully managed to roll everyone else off their beds and onto the floor which should count as all my required exercise for the day. But it was worth the effort in the end as they all screamed at me in protest which I found quite funny as their faces all went red.

I realized that I had better make it up to the boys because their egos had been hurt and now they were sad and pitiful looking like abandoned puppies. To make it up to James I decided that I would keep hinting that Lily actually likes him which I so helpfully found out whilst we were playing truth or dare. I would subtly hint to Annie that Sirius is actually really nice as he secretly is a big softie and would like to get to know her. For Peter the pig, as I had so nicely decided to refer to him in my head from time being, I would get Jane to run down to London and get me a massive cake which I can give to him as he loves food hence the naming. And finally, for Remus I would become an animagus to help him when he wolf's out and to give him a potion that had just so happened to helpfully fall into my hand on the way out of class. I wouldn't tell him it was me doing that though or to any of the others as they would probably go into shock or have a fit.

It was now nearing midnight and I had successfully managed to get Lily and James dating, Annie slightly interested in Sirius and Peter his cake. I was now working on becoming an animagus. I couldn't give him the potion though as it was way too early in the month.

I focused on what it said to do in the book, granted I hadn't really read about the rules of becoming one, how long it takes to become one, the limitations of becoming one and yada yada yada. But really who could blame me, all anyone wants to know is how to do it.

So following along with the book even though I may have skipped the first step of meditating for months because that was just not gonna fir in with my plans of completing it today. I imagined my inner self and true beauty which already shows on the outside so I could have just looked in a mirror but oh well. Clearing my mind and focusing only on that I slowly felt myself morphing forms into some animal that I hoped looked cool. Quickly opening my eyes before shutting them again in case I didn't like what I saw. I let out a gasp as I realised that I was not looking at my own hands, I quickly ran to my mirror that I had close by just in case and gazed at myself. When I looked I saw myself not as a person but as a slightly larger than average tiger quoll. I ran around for a bit to gain my footing in my new form before changing back to a person which I admit did take a while but hey! I found out that even when changed you can retain your knowledge of how to read.

Researching my form for a bit to find out everything I could, very strong bite and endangered, before finally figuring out that I probably needed some sleep and went to bed at 3 in the morning.


	17. Chapter 16

The rest of the month continued with the occasional girly parties and with me mainly researching and practising changing and moving in my animal form so that I could move more adeptly as well as to be more knowledgeable about what I can do.

Finally coming up to the full moon that I had been waiting for and by now I had now figured out a way to get Remus to take the potion without realizing it. I had baked some oh so nice cupcakes with the help of the house elves as quite frankly I'm terrible without help, I just added the potion in the mix and voilà. As it wouldn't affect anyone who aren't a werewolf as well meant everyone could have one. I had also practised my shifting and could now shift in the blink of an eye. Someone could see me one minute and see a cute animal the next, it was brilliant except I might have forgotten to tell the Ministry of Magic as I had finally became bored enough to read that chapter and the added fact I wasn't even supposed to be doing magic yet. But really who cares????

Following my plan I gave all the boys their cupcakes and went off to get find Lily. Hopefully I would manage to stay awake all night and then sadly I will have to show up to classes tomorrow to avoid suspicion that it's me. The boys went about like fine though except they were always quieter around Remus which I thought was sweet even if they would never admit it. Before long though it was dinner and I ate as much as I could without looking like Peter, I mean a pig. I then managed to stash some secretly in a bag so that I could take with me to give to all of them after they had all changed back into their human forms because boys were always hungry if that was even the first thing I learnt when I came here. The only thing I was slightly worried about now though was that I hadn't told Jane as she would probably lock me away from harm forever, but on a good note the Voltouri still hadn't found us so I think Jane may have called in to tell them that I am at school for time being, hopefully or we might leave and find half the vampires in the world had been killed in an attempt to find us.

It was night now and I had managed to sneak past Jane somehow, how I did it I do not know but I hope I can do it every full moon. I then waited down in the common room hiding behind the sofa, so very chic. I could tell the potion was working though as he didn't look as terrible as the other nights when they came down. After they had went out the room I ran after them in my Tiger Quoll form.

They stopped by the whomping willow in the end. Nobody really liked that tree but for some reason it liked me because I'm a weirdo and in return I liked it back and gave it them multi vitamin packets for plants which it seemed to like. But after coming out of my thoughts I saw them press something on the side and all slide down a hole at the side. I followed along after a minute or two so that they wouldn't be there. The willow let me in without any fuss like a good plant, I made sure to tell it that I would come back soon with some of packets as a treat.

I slid down inside the tree until I fell out at the bottom. I checked to see if anyone had heard me but no one was running so I was pretty sure that they hadn't. I slowly crept through the passageway until I came to a room. I saw all the boys apart from Remus shift into their animagus form. Their names finally made sense now. I then saw Remus lying on the floor, he didn't look like he was in too much pain but he kept looking around everywhere, at one point I swear he saw me. He then started transforming as I hid the bag and shifted. I saw the others standing ready to fight whilst I slid along by the wall over to Remus who was now a werewolf looking at everything. I spoke to him in my head glad that my voice sounded different, saying to him that he had his own mind and that he could talk to the others in his head.

He told them all and they were all smart for once and got some sleep like I told them too. Only after he had explained everything and had asked about who I was too which I said I would let them know sometime or other by which I personally meant never. I watched over all of them as they slept to be sure, as the saying goes better safe than sorry.

Once it was finally starting to get brighter I woke them all up. Remus then changed back along with the others once the sun was up. I then grabbed the bag full of food and gave it to them still in my animal form before dipping my head as a goodbye and running off back to the school to hopefully get a few minutes of sleep before the day officially started.


	18. Chapter 17

When I finally got back to the castle I was feeling knackered, but I couldn't take the day off as they would suspect something if I did it every full moon so I decided not to be a wuss and pretended to get up so Lily wouldn't suspect anything and followed her whilst getting ready for the day.

When she was finally done I followed her down to breakfast where I saw Remus, James, Peter and Sirius sitting together deep in conversation looking quite well compared to me. But I went on strong and managed to keep my eyes open until we arrived at the first lesson which was history of magic so luckily I could have a nap.

The next lesson was transformation and I paid attention to that as it was interesting and would help me in later life. We then had break which I had to chat to Lily during as she was excited about a Hogsmeade trip for some reason. Once we finally had to go to lesson by by which time I felt absolutely rubbish but I continued to go on as they would think something as I had been really nice to them lately for all the pranks and then if I didn't show today they would start to figure it out.

I managed to live through all of herbology and started going to my next lesson like the walking dead, Lily had also noticed something as well and stared glancing at me like I would drop dead any minute. When we finally got to charms the best I could do was to sit at the table without falling over. Professor Flitwick seemed to notice as well as he came over and said, "Miss Volturi, do you want to go to sick bay? You look a bit under the weather." I shook my head. I was going to survive the whole day.

He insisted though and I found myself going there with Remus who had already finished his work so had been sent to look after me. I was staggering along until I couldn't do it any longer and all the sleep I hadn't been getting over the past few days finally caught up to me. I lent against the wall feeling dizzy with black spots appearing all over my vision until I collapsed onto the floor and saw nothing else as my body went into neutral mode.


	19. Chapter 18

Night of full moon again.

-James POV-

The moon was out tonight and we were all shifting getting ready for Remus to stop his transformation and attack us. Once he had stopped howling he froze. It was like somebody had just paused him but after a minute of that we heard Remus' voice in our heads telling us all to get some sleep. We all did and the next morning I woke up to see a small bite-y looking animal watching us. It grabbed a bag, put it down near us then nodded and walked off.

We all changed back and ate. The only bad thing was that we had to go to lessons. My Lily flower was in all of them though so I didn't mind but Ayla who was with her looked terrible. In the end she got sent to sick bay with Remus to help her leaving my Lily flower all alone.

-Peter POV-

Why isn't Remus attacking???

Sleep!!!!!

I love food!!!!

This lesson is boring.

-Sirius POV-

It is full moon again and here we are helping Moony. He hasn't attacked yet though and now he's saying for us all to go to sleep. Fine by me. When I woke up I saw James and Remus normal whilst Peter was still sleeping. I then saw that that they had food.

I wonder why Ayla looks so terrible????

-Remus POV-

I hate full moons.

Once I had finally changed I realised that I wasn't going at everything that moved and that I knew what I was doing. I then heard a voice in my head telling me to go to sleep and tell the others so I did. When I woke up James was already awake too. We then same an animal dragging a bag across the floor over to us but I couldn't really tell what it was. It then nodded its head and ran off.

Once we had all eaten we went to official breakfast then to lesson. I couldn't help but notice that Ayla looked ill today.

When it was just before lunch in charms though which I had finished I got told I had to be helpful get Ayla to the hospital ward of the school. I said OK and followed her trying to not let her fall over with all the staggering. In the end though she lean and slid down a wall before she fainted. I panicked inside for a minute before I slung her bag over my shoulder and picked her up. When I got there Madam Pomfrey took one look before telling me to put her on a bed and that she would have to be here a while.

She then asked if I could go and get her Mum. Oh dear.....


	20. Chapter 19

-Remus POV-

I left in search of Jane who I had been told was somewhere around here. After what felt like an eternity of searching and having no luck I figured out that she was a vampire and would probably hear me if I just called her name. I did that feeling like a daft idiot talking to no one until 10 seconds later she appeared. I told her quickly, "Ayla fainted and is in the hospital wing. I got told to come and get you." She nodded and grabbed me and ran vampire speed there. When we got there she dropped me and ran over to her who was now along on a spare bed.

Then, whilst I was still recovering from the speed and trying not to throw up, she asked what was wrong with her, Poppy told her, "She's lacking sleep which is why she fainted. She also needs to eat more. But do you know why she hasn't been getting enough sleep. I wonder if Dumbledore knows, he probably does." Jane nodded and stood beside the bed.

I then politely got told to go away and go back to lesson. I did but only to tell the others what had happened.

When I had finally got back to class I saw the others looking at me curiously. I mouthed at them that I would tell them after class. They nodded and went back to their work or in other cases mischief.

After class...

Lily was the first one over being the closest to her and immediately started asking questions until James, Peter and Sirius showed up and they did the same except for Peter who just sat there staring at James and Sirius which I admit was a bit creepy. I let them all run out of things to ask then said, "She fainted on the way there and I had to carry her the rest of the way. After that I had to go and find Jane and tell her which was just plain scary. After that all I managed to hear before I was told to go was that she wasn't eating enough and didn't have enough sleep for a while." After that had been announced Lily burst out crying saying, "It's all my fault!!! I should have noticed!!!" and after that you couldn't make out what she was saying. Surprisingly James went over to her and was actually sympathetic and didn't do anything except say, "It wasn't your fault" and hold her.

After half an hour Lily had pulled herself together and muttered a thank you to James who looked like he had just won everything he had ever dreamed of, we went to go and see her in the hospital wing.


	21. Chapter 20

1 day later

-Ayla POV-

When I finally came to the first thing I realized was that I was not in my bed but in the hospital wing with Jane smiling at me which is a very scary thing to see first thing when you wake up as it doesn't happen very often. So once I had blinked a few times and Jane had finally stopped smiling quite so scarily I said the first thing that came into my head which was, "I need some ice-cream."

Jane nodded immediately and shouted, "Madam Pomfrey she has woke up and is demanding ice-cream!!!" A few moments later she appeared saying, " OK well I suppose she can have some but only after a proper meal.," then talking to me, "How are you feeling now? Next time you should have more sleep and eat more. This is not good for you and if I hear about you doing anything bad to your health within this week I will make you come here breakfast, lunch and diner. OK now sit up and I will get you some food and yes, some ice-cream." I just kept nodding so that she would leave me alone and all whilst that was happening Jane was smirking. I couldn't decide whether to start laughing or be afraid of them both.

Once I had eaten my 'healthy' food and oh so delicious ice-cream, I was made to sit down comfortably so finally my friends could come in.They, Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, all came rushing in asking questions which all sounded something like 'Was I awake?' and 'Was I ok?'. I shouted at them, "Hey nice of you all to ignore me over here!!!" after they heard that they all ran over to me and Lily started screaming at me, "Ayla Marie Uley if you ever do that again I will personally wake you up and murder you!!! You hear me!!!" I nodded silently. That was just plain scary even the boys looked like they were in shock.

After she had got that out of the way though she calmed down and we all sat on the bed sharing some of the chocolate I found that I had accumulated over the day which I mean like really. I am not even ill technically, just sleep deprived.


	22. Chapter 21

I am finally back in my own room tonight even though it isn't even my room as I share it, but still that defeats the point of I now have my own bed! I only have 1 more day here before I go back home to Italy as it's the summer holidays for them! Even if I'm not sure how the weather can be classified as 'summer'. I've got invited over to Jame's house though and I've been told Sirius is defiantly going to be there along with Remus and Lily as they told her I would be coming. Them people. Oh well they will have to wait for me as I promised to spend half my holiday with my family and I don't break my promises.

-Skip forward a day-

After we had finally gotten back from the long flight which I had successfully managed to fall asleep on I ran in screaming, "Hello!" Yeah I think that they will have had enough of me by tomorrow afternoon, maybe if I work really hard by midnight but I can't be asked to work hard as summer! I finally came to the big door which someone had left open for me which was a nice thing to do. They then all did that weird flash run thing and appeared beside me, normal people would jump at this but after living with it for nearly all my life I just smiled and hugged them all.

Then of course they just had to do the stereotypical parent and start asking about how I was, what was going on in my life and just about everything else. So overall they were all acting a bit like a bunch of teenage girls but I wasn't going to complain after not seeing them for what felt like an eternity. And due to that thought I started laughing hysterically for no reason causing everyone else to stare at me like I was an idiot. Oh well I was used to it enough anyway from everyone else on the planet who were near enough sane.

After the big reunion I was taken for another tour of the castle as they had extended a part of it to include more rooms for guests that might happen to come now that they are nicer. Overall though the trip was really tiring so afterwards I ate a quick dinner of pasta and then some ice cream because you can't just ignore ice cream. Not together though, that would be terrible and such a disastrous thing would never be allowed to happen. Actually scratch that, I think I'll try it tomorrow.

So I then I finally went to bed deciding on how I was going to let my family, let me stay at a house with a bunch of boys, with only 1 girl for company. Oh dear. Well I best have a good night's sleep before I get killed for even suggesting that.


	23. Chapter 22

I was currently running down the hallway trying to find breakfast when I ran into a very hard person. I looked up to see Alec, I smiled and said, "Where do they serve breakfast here again?" He smirked at me which is just plain creepy as he should not be smirking at me. I was his daughter he should be nice. I gave him the puppy dog eyes then, that should show him not to smirk at me. Like I had predicted he withered under my gaze and motioned for me to follow him.

Once we had gotten to the room I smirked right back at him. He then realised what he had just done and went out muttering curses under his breath as I ate. It then was decided that I should see my uncle's. Well now was as good as any other time to tell them so why not. When I walked in they all smiled me as I came over. We all talked for a while until I decided to put my plan into action.

First I put on my best puppy dog eyes and walked over to Uncle Aro saying, "So can I pretty please go and stay with some friends over the holiday?" He looked over at me as I passed him my hand. Taking it I saw his eyes glass over and then look at me. Still doing my puppy dog eyes I did a pouty look as well. With all of this added together he couldn't resist. He nodded his head as I ran around the room screaming, "Thank you!!!! Thank you!!!! I absolutely love you!!!!!" Then I got too tired to run any more so I went over to Uncle Marcus and laid on him day dreaming.

After so much daydreaming though it was begins to bore me, so I decided to call up Alice as I was in need of some serious shopping. She said she would be there within the next 3 hours if I could try to survive until then. So sadly I had to move around and try to find some already worn clothes to dress in as I had no new ones to wear until she came and saved me from my soon death if I didn't get out of here.

Like she promised though, just as I had finished getting ready she appeared with her designer bag and money at the ready. We both ran to the cars, well I was running and she was walking fast, without saying hello to anyone and ran off to the nearest shopping centre. We immediately went into the clothes shop net to the door and spent at least 5000 euros there ( around £4000). When we felt satisfied with that shop we left the shocked shop assistant and walked to the shoes shop. We splashed out on lots of new pairs that I had taken a liking to before doing the same in 5 other shops.

I then had a quick snack before we hired some guys to carry our bags back to the car and got back to the castle. Back there we were met by most of the new guards who had joined and made them pick up all the bags to take them in as I believe it is our duty to properly train them to be ready for anything. We then both walked in with them all following as all of the older guards who now knew me better looked on and snickered at the newbies.

After my new clothes being deposited in my wardrobe we both went back to Alice's family for me to say hello properly before I went to bed as we had been shopping for over 9 hours without a break which believe me when I say is easier said than done. You could lose lots of calories by doing it everyday and it would be the new dieting/exercising craze of the world. Maybe I should send it in and earn millions for it, who knew?


End file.
